1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a recording apparatus that performs recording on a medium.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus in which recording is performed by forming an image on a medium is widely known (for example, see JP-A-2013-19083 and JP-A-2003-211749). In such a recording apparatus, rollers come into contact with a medium such as a material to be printed that is mounted on a mounting stand. The mounting stand and the rollers are relatively moved to remove wrinkles in the material. The material to be printed is pressed by the rollers and wrinkles occurring in the material are removed. Furthermore, in such a recording apparatus, in a state where a negative pressure is generated in a suction hole formed on or in an overlying surface of an absorption plate, the medium is transported to the overlying surface of the absorption plate.
Then, because the medium is absorbed or suctioned to the overlying surface of the absorption plate in order from an end portion of the medium on a downstream side of a transport direction by such a configuration, the occurrence of wrinkles in the medium absorbed on the overlying surface of the absorption plate is suppressed.
However, in the recording apparatus described above, when the rollers press the material to be printed, there is a problem that the wrinkles of the material to be printed cannot be appropriately removed by generating positional deviation of the material to be printed with respect to the mounting stand. Furthermore, in the recording apparatus described above, in a state where the negative pressure is generated in the suction hole of the absorption plate, if the medium is mounted from above the absorption plate, since an absorption force acts on an entire region of the medium at once from the overlying surface of the absorption plate, there is a problem that the wrinkles are likely to occur in the medium.